Charming love
by BIGMAMA1986
Summary: Who is this woman and why is she covered in blood sporting 2 black eyes and sitting in a diner, at 4 am. Meet Stacey a girl running from someone or something, she has 5 grand and a glock 19 in her purse and the events of earlier that night have pushed her to go off into the night with random bikers! Charming Juice the next episode in the charming saga /s/1
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I rolled into a small town called Charming, it was 4am I had been driving for hours and now seemed a good idea to pull over before I fell asleep at the wheel. I had left Nevada and hadn't a clue where I was driving too. I had found my chance to leave and took it, taking my stash of cash from a sealed bag I hid in the toilet system and my glock 19 I had hidden in a shoe box the back of my wardrobe. I had stood with it with the safety off contemplating killing myself and the son of a bitch I had spent the last 6 years of my life with. I don't know why but my Nan popped in my head and made me realize it wasn't worth it, so I grabbed my bag, that had been packed for a year, and quietly slipped out.

I parked up outside a diner and sat contemplating life for at least 20 minutes, I let out a long sigh and got out the car. I had my purse with my bag of money and glock in and headed towards the diner, I noticed a few bikes out front and saw guys inside with leather on and stopped myself. Should I go in, these dudes looked scary as fuck, but after a few seconds I realized these pricks could be no where near as scary as the prick I almost shot, whilst he was passed out in our bed, so I headed inside nervously. A I walked through the door everyone stopped and stared, I had forgotten I was sporting two black eyes, busted lip and a blood soaked vest top. I slid into a booth and checked the menu, I flinched as the waitress came over and barked "what can I get you?".

"I'll have a milky coffee and the eggs Benedict" I said.

"anything else?" she asked.

"No I'm good thank you" I smiled, which hurt like hell because of my bruised cheek. She poured me some water, I fished out the painkillers from my purse and took them with a gulp of water.

I saw the bikers starring at me and I felt nervous, I shifted in my seat and looked at the magazine that was on the table. I wasn't taking the words in, I had read the same line 15 times and still had no clue what it was about. The waitress bought my coffee over, as I poured sugar into it I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see one of the bikers standing at the table, he was a tall guy, long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiled at me "do you mind darlin?" he asked gesturing to take a seat.

"sure what ever" I said, pulling my bag close.

"that's an interesting accent you have, where you from babe?" he asked, taking a seat.

"England originally, I've lived in the states 10 years" I said

"that's cool, I haven't seen you around here before have you been in town long?"

"just passing through" I replied holding my mug in both hands.

"what happened here?" he asked gesturing to my face and blood soaked top.

" I'd rather not talk about it" I replied starring at my mug.

"fair enough darlin', so how long you in town for?" he asked.

"I was just going to find a motel rest for a few hours get cleaned up and then head out" I said.

"where you heading to?" he asked.

"to tell the truth I have no idea" I said and sipped my coffee.

"I can hook you up with a place to stay for the night, I'm not hitting on you and by the looks of that glock in your purse, It's safe to say you ain't a lady to be messed with" he laughed.

"I'll be fine" I said.

"I know you will, but you don't seem in the right frame of mind to be driving the 8 miles to the nearest motel and by the looks of that car you got out front, that won't be making it either" he smirked.

"why you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"because you're in my town beat up to shit, covered in blood, it's 4am and I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress, so when you've eaten I'll take you to the club house and in the morning I'll get one of my guys to have a look at the broke ass Camaro and then you can be on your way" he smiled.

"thank you" I smiled halfheartedly.

"Its, Jackson by the way" he said holding his hand out.

I shook it " Stacey"

"well Stacey, I'm going to leave you to eat and then you can follow me to the club house" he winked. I ate my eggs and finished my coffee. Jackson and his biker boys came over "you ready?" he asked.

"as I'll ever be" I sighed.

"well these are my boy's Tig, Bobby, Chibs and this is Juice" he said nodding to the Puerto rican looking guy, he was sporting a Mohawk and head tattoos and he didn't seem as scary as the other guys. He smiled at me and said "hey!" I got up and bashed my bruised ribs against the table, I groaned and fell back down clutching my side.

"are you OK?" Juice said lunging towards me and I flinched."I ain't gonna hurt you" he pulled up my top slightly, he's eyes widened when he saw the extent of my injury's.

"we need to get you to the hospital" he said.

"No I'm fine" I said.

"at least let Jax's old lady to check you over" Juice said " please" he said sincerely. I trusted Juice, he had kind eyes, so I let him help me up and to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I managed to drive to the club house which was literally two blocks away and as sure as hell as I pulled in to the lot the car conked out. Juice helped me out the car and into the club house with my bag. It was dark in side and quiet, it smelled like stale cigarettes, booze and sex. I was feeling this was a bad Idea, there was a stripper pole and a pool table which Juice plonked my bag on. Jackson was on the phone and the other guys pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass for each of us.

"is there somewhere I can sort myself out first?" I asked. Juice took me and my bag down the hall to a room with an en suite.

"you can stay here come back out when you're done, looks like you could do with a drink" he smiled.

"will do" I smiled. I locked the door behind him and undressed, I had wash with the toiletries I had in my bag, brushed my teeth and got rid of all the blood that I was covered in. I had some pj's packed which weren't the best but at this point I didn't care. They were leopard print shorts and a vest top which a leopard print heart on the front, I wore my slipper socks and piled my hair on top of my head.

I heard laughing from the other room as I opened the bedroom door, I had put a hoodie on to hide the bruises on my neck and chest.

The guys all looked as I walked in. "Now that's better" Jackson smiled pulling a chair out and motioned me to sit down. Juice looked at the bruises on my legs and shook his head. Bobby handed me a drink and I downed it in one.

"that's my girl" Chibs cheered, I had only just realized he was Scottish which made me think of home.

"Tara my wife she will be here in a few to check you over" Jackson said.

"Thank you all for being so kind" I said.

"No problems darlin'" Jackson replied.

I had 4 more shots of Jack's and was feeling a bit buzzed, Tara arrived and she took me into the bedroom for privacy.

"do I need to do a rape kit" she asked.

"pointless, I know who it is and I don't want to ever see him again so I won't be pressing charges" I said. She didn't press me for anymore information, which made me like her a little.

"I think you have a few broken ribs and some internal bruising, I would prefer to take you to the hospital and do some x-ray's and other checks, but you need to get some rest" she smiled. She bandaged my ribs tight to help support me and gave me some strong painkillers. I thanked her and popped two of the pills.

"get one of the guys to drop you off at ST. Thomas' when you're up" she said " and don't worry it will be off the record"

"I appreciate that" I smiled.

She left and I lay down on the bed, the pain was horrendous it had been a long ass day and I just wanted to cry. Just then there was a soft knocking on the door, "come in"I croaked. It was Juice "I know this is a totally strange question, but is it ok if I crash on the sofa in here as all the other rooms are taken and I don't fancy the pool table again" he laughed "don't worry I'm not about to try it on with you"

"yeah I know" I whispered.

"so it's cool?" he asked.

"yeah course" I said. Juice lay down on the sofa and I passed him a pillow. We lay in silence and I heard his breathing deepen and I began to cry, silently at first but then I couldn't stop. Juice rushed over and sat on the bed.

"you okay?" he asked, but I didn't say a word, he grabbed my hand and held it rubbing his thumb gently over it.

"you ain't gotta be scared now, you're safe" he said softly.

He lay next to me still rubbing my hand, I eventually fell asleep with him next to me I felt safe and I had only just met him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up with a start, it took me a while to realise where I was until the pain in my ribs shook me back to reality and the events of the day before came rushing back to me. Juice was gone, I groaned and looked at the clock it was 11am. So I dragged my ass out of bed and went to the bathroom, I showered using my own things and brushed my teeth. I had no dryer or anything so I put my long dark hair in a fish tail plait bringing it around the front. My face looked horrendous so I tried to apply a bit of make up, it looked slightly better. I wore leggings and a long black vest with my hoodie and some pumps. There was a soft knocking on the door, I was expecting Juice but it was an older woman, mutton dressed as lamb, pretty for her age.

"you okay doll?" she asked " I'm Gemma Jacksons Mum, I've fixed you up some breakfast"

"thank you" I smiled. I took 2 painkillers and followed her in the main club house. She had made me pancakes and bacon, it was delicious.

"so the guys are looking at your car and I'm under strict instructions to get you to the hospital" Gemma said.

"thank you" I smiled. " I need to get going as soon as possible"

"listen baby, who or what you are running from ain't going to get you with my boys around, so take a breather, lets get you and your car fixed up and then you can carry on running. But in my experience it's always going to catch up with you" she said.

"okay" I managed trying to fight back the tears.

"come on lets go over to the garage, I've got a few things I need to sort out and then I can take you to see Tara"

So I followed her across the lot to the garage, Juice had his head under the bonnet of my car, he looked up smiled and came walking over.

"hey" he said nervously.

"hey, thanks for looking at my car" I smiled.

"No worries" he said "you sleep okay?"

"as well as can be expected" I sighed.

"you heading to the hospital?" he asked.

"in a while, Gemma has a few things to sort out and then we are going" I replied.

"well I'll get back to fixing the car" he smiled.

"thanks so much" I smiled.

I went into the office, Chibs was sat on the edge of the desk talking to Gemma.

"good morning darlin' " he said.

"Morning" I smiled.

" well don't you look a million dollars this morning"

"compared to last night yes but far from a million dollars, about 99c right now" I laughed, my ribs shot pain through my body as I did and I clutched my sides.

"have a sit down take a load off " he said. I sat reading a bike magazine, until Gemma was ready to leave. We got in her car and headed off to the hospital.

" so who you running from doll?" she asked.

"My husband" I sighed.

"How long have you been together?"

"6 years, married for 4" I said watching the world go by out the window.

"he do this to you?" she asked.

" yeah It was okay the first year all romance and love and then one night I went to a bar with my friends and he showed up as I was chatting to a lad from work and he dragged me out the pub by my hair and beat the shit out of me in front of everyone" I began to get teary eyed "I should of left him then, but he sounded so convincing and I stayed, I actually thought he wouldn't do it again we got married and everything was wonderful"

"what changed?" she asked.

"one night I went to my friends bachelorette party and we all had mad things on, someone posted a picture on social media of me pouring a drink out of a willy shooter into a guys mouth, when I got home he beat me and raped me, and it carried on from there, every few days something would trigger him off, I hadn't cooked his eggs right or he didn't like how I thanked the delivery guy. Then last year I finally realized enough was enough I fell pregnant and he beat me so bad I lost the baby, he wouldn't allow me to go to the hospital and had to give birth on the bathroom floor at 20 weeks pregnant it fucked me up and now I can't have children" I sobbed then.

" Oh babe" Gemma said rubbing my arm " you're safe now"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was checked over by Tara I had fractured 3 rips and had internal bruising but no bleeding I was told to rest and she gave me more painkillers.

Gemma and I went back to the garage, as soon as we pulled up Juice and Jackson came walking over.

"How did it go?" Juice asked.

"3 fractured ribs and internal bruising, I've been told to rest" I said.

"well that's not too bad but..." he paused "the cars fucked and the part you need we have had to order in which means it will be about 3 to 5 days before it arrives" he said.

"you are kidding me?" I started to get upset.

"hey darlin' don't worry you will be safe with us, Juice can put you up and you can get yourself rested before you hit the road again" Jackson said.

"It's fine I'll go to the motel" I said wiping my eyes.

"you will do no such thing, Juice is a clean freak and he is a good cook so you can stay with him and when you get bored you can help me around here" Gemma said. I reluctantly agreed so I chilled for a while in the club house chatting to Bobby and some of the girls which Bobby called Crow eaters.

"basically they hang around here hoping that one of the guys will take a liking to them and make them their old lady" he explained.

"so do you have an old lady?" I asked him.

"I did but we got divorced and I'm too old for this shit now" he chuckled.

"Tara's with Jax, how about Chibs?"

"No he's the same as me, Tig is... how shall I put it, a little freaky you will do to stay away from him" he laughed.

"And Juice?" I asked.

"No, no old lady and he doesn't really mess with these" he gestured to the crow eaters.

"how come?" I asked.

"he's a bit OCD" he laughed "doesn't do anything that could give him diseases"

"he's different from you guys" I said.

"yeah in away, he's a clever guy especially with computer, but he's a bit dopey with everything else, hence why he hasn't got an old lady"

"he seems really nice though so I don't get why not?" I said.

"you sweet on him?" Bobby asked.

"In the situation I just got out of I don't think I will ever be sweet on another man" I sighed.

"times a great healer" he smiled " I think you should stick around, everyone's got nothing but nice things to say about you, we could get you a job a place to live, we won't let anyone hurt you here darlin'"

I touched his hand "thank you" I said.

"listen why don't you get your head down for a bit?, until Juicy finishes to take you to his" he said.

So I headed into the bed room, I took two more painkillers, and lay down. I drifted off to sleep, I awoke to a commotion outside, glasses were being smashed and there was a lot of shouting. I jumped up out of bed grabbing the gun out my bag and took the safety off. I don't know why or how he would of found me, but I was sure that it was him. I scrambled to the door and checked it was locked I stood as far back from the door as possible in a stance that knew I meant business. The place went quiet a weird quiet and I was shaking so bad, I heard foot steps coming down the hall and I began to panic.

"JUST FUCKING GO AWAY I WILL FUCKING SHOOT YOU!" I screamed.

The door handle started to rattle and I got ready to squeeze the trigger, "Stace it's Juice let me in!" There was a rush of relief wash over my body, and then I felt my self falling, I blacked out before I hit the floor.

"Alissa, it's okay he can't hurt you anymore you're safe now" It was my Nana holding her hand out to me, she looked so beautiful and happy.

"Am I dead Nana?" I asked.

"No baby girl, Juan is here to protect you now, he will look after you and for god sake tell them your real name you crazy bitch" she laughed then everything went black again .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I came round to Juice shaking me "Stacey are you okay?" he asked as I opened my eyes.

"what happened?" I croaked.

"God knows I thought you were going to shoot me" he laughed.

"I heard shouting and..." I said shaking my head trying to gather my thoughts.

"that was just a drunken brawl over a pool game, it's a daily occurrence" he said. Juice helped me up and sat me on the bed, whilst Gemma handed me a glass of water.

"I'm sorry I thought he had found me" I muttered.

"he won't find you, and if he does he won't make it passed the gates" Gemma said "take her home Juice we can manage for the rest of the day"

"Thanks Gemma" he smiled.

A while later I was holding on to Juice's waist on the back of his bike going to his apartment. He didn't look a big guy but he's body was ripped, as I held on I felt safe for the first time in years.

We pulled up outside the apartment and he helped me up the stairs with my bag.

"It's nothing much so don't expect anything grand" he smiled. When he opened the door I was shocked, Bobby was right he had OCD bad, everything was symmetrical and had it's own little place.

"It's lovely" I smiled "just perfect"

He grinned and put my bag on the floor. "you want something to eat?" he asked.

"yes please I'm starving" I said looking at the pictures on the wall, they were all of the club, with no women insight or kids infact.

"you got any kids?" I asked.

"No, I haven't met the right woman yet, is a sandwich okay?" he asked changing the subject.

" a sandwich is fine" I smiled.

"any preference?"

"No anything just no Tomato" I said. I wondered around looking at his books, dvd's and cd's, they were all in alphabetical order.

"so your husband?, is he likely to come looking for you?" he asked.

"husband? How did you know that?" I asked looking directly at him.

"Gemma said that's who you were running from"

"I'm almost positive he will" I sighed.

"well I can promise you that he won't hurt you again, not as long as you're in this town" he said cutting up lettuce.

"he's mental he doesn't care he will kill me" I said.

"I'm telling you now that won't happen" he replied.

"I just need to get as far away as possible to be in with a chance" I took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"you can stop running, we can help you get a job and find you a place to live" he said handing me a plate with a sandwich on.

"how can you be so kind you only met me last night?" I asked.

"because I can see you're a good girl who just hasn't been treated right, and you can't be living your whole life in fear of him" he smiled sitting down next to me.

"I really appreciate it" I smiled.

After we ate Juice showed me around his apartment and took me to the room I'd be sleeping in. He put a dvd on, but we didn't really watch it. I told him everything about my life, he was easy to talk to and I couldn't believe how comfortable I felt around him. He held me when I cried, I didn't flinch or pull away, it felt good to not be scared of a man for the first time in 6 years.

I got into bed that night feeling a huge sense of relief that I wasn't fearing for my life every second of the day like I had been. For the first time in years I didn't cry myself to sleep.

I woke early to the smell of cooking. I looked in the Mirror on the wall, my swelling had gone down but the bruising was still there. I put my slippers on and scraped my hair back, in a messy bun.

I used the bathroom before going into the open plan living and kitchen area.

"hey" I said after watching Juice doing his thing in the kitchen for a few minutes, he had lounge pants on and no top. He's back was muscular and he had beautiful tattoos.

"oh hey, I was just about to call you, breakfasts ready" he said plonking a plate down on the counter. It was pancakes with fresh fruit and it looked delicious.

"you're too good to me you" I said taking a seat. We chatted away through breakfast and I even managed to laugh a little after I took my painkillers.

"so I have to go to work, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't feel like being left alone if I'm honest"

"that's fine babe you can come to the garage I'm sure Gemma will find you something to do" he laughed.

So I showered and neatened my hair up, applied some makeup and dressed in my ripped jeans, Vest top high tops and bomber jacket. I put my big hoops in and sprayed my perfume. I wasn't allowed to wear it in public when I was back at home or make up, because I was doing it to please other men. So today I put on my full make up and bright pink lip gloss.

Juice called me to tell me we had to leave, I hid the glock under the mattress and took a few notes from my money stash. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, when Juice saw me his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"what?" I asked "too much?"

"No, you look,... well it's just, erm well you look" he stuttered.

"Let me wipe it off" I said.

"No don't" he said grabbing for my arm. I pulled away flinching.

"will you stop, I ain't going to hurt you" he said "I was trying to find the right words to tell you, you looked beautiful"

I blushed like mad, and couldn't look him in the eye "come on lets go" I said.

"wait, I want to say it properly, you look really good and you seem to have a twinkle in your eye today, what's changed?" he asked.

"because Juicy today is the beginning of my new life, the new me" I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

On the ride over to TM as Juice called it, the vision of my Nan came back to me, and what she said about being safe with Juan now,what had she meant? Who or what? was Juan. Before I knew it we were at TM, the bikes were all lined up, I got off and let Juice back he's up along side them.

"JUICY BOY YOU'RE LATE" Chibs shouted.

"It's my fault, sorry" I said as we got closer to the unit.

"well my god, to see this beauty all is forgiven" he said opening his arms to hug me "you look incredible!"

"far from it, but I feel much better today!" I smiled.

"Jax and Gemma are in the office they want to speak to you" Bobby said walking over and giving me a hug.

"me, why?" I asked.

"beats me" he said shaking his head. So I toddled off to the office, feeling worried about what was going to happen.

"Morning darlin'" Jax said as I walked through the door, "you look stunning"

"well who knew that all this beauty was hid under all those bruises" Gemma smiled.

"it's make up they're still there" I said "Bobby said you wanted to talk to me"

"yes have a seat" Gemma said.

"we know your situation isn't the best at the moment, and we know you want to get off as soon as possible, but well with Tara working so much at ST Thomas' Mum will be looking after the boys so we need someone to help out here with the paperwork and handling the money and bookings" Jax said.

"and we were wondering if you could do it for us?" Gemma asked "obviously we would pay you"

"You don't have to give us an answer, right away" Jax said " stick around the office for a few day's and see if you like it"

"okay, yeah I'll let you know in a few days, but can I just ask why are you all being so nice to me?" I asked.

"because, we can tell you're a nice girl just down on her luck" Gemma said.

"and despite what we look like we are actually good people, plus Juice would kill me if I let you leave now" Jax said.

"why's that?" I asked feeling confused.

"because he's sweet on you, can you not tell?" Gemma laughed.

So that morning Gemma showed me the ropes and by lunch I had mastered it all.

Juice came in the office "I'm on my break now, you wanna go grab a bite?" he asked.

"who me?" I asked looking at Gemma.

"well he sure as hell ain't asking me"Gemma laughed.

"is that alright?" I asked.

"yeah course, you kids go have fun" she said waving for us to get out. I grabbed my bag and left with Juice. " where we going?" I asked.

" just down the road, so we will walk if you can manage it?" he asked.

"yeah I'll be fine" I smiled.

We started to walk, " so I hear they offered you a job?" he said.

"yeah they did" I smiled.

"you going to take it?"

"maybe I am considering it but everything is just happening so fast I need to take a little time" I said.

We arrived at a little deli "wait here!" he said. When he came back out he handed me a drink and he was holding a brown bag with handles. I went to walk back towards TM "where you going" Juice asked.

"oh I thought we were heading back" I laughed.

"come on" he said. We walked for a while until we got to the park, he picked a bench and sat down. We sat eating our salads sipping iced tea.

"this is nice" I said.

"I prefer to come here, gives me a break from all the mayhem" he smiled. We chatted whilst we ate, Juice told me how he had ended up in Charming, from Queens, he's dad had walked out on him when he was young, he's Mum had passed and he didn't get along with his sister.

"but I found the club, I might not have much but I'm happy" he smiled.

"and now you got me, as your new BFF" I laughed.

"is that how it is?" he laughed "well we best be getting back"

He threw the wrappers in the trash and we started walking back to TM. An old man was carrying a bucket of roses walking towards us. "a rose for the pretty lady?" he asked.

Juice pulled out some cash and handed him a 50 and took all the roses, handing them to me.

"that's super sweet, thank you" I said taking them, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he got all embarrassed. We didn't say much walking back and he said he would see me later and walked off into the unit.

I walked into the office, Gemma and Chibs both looked up at me. "wow look at all those" Gemma said "I'll get some water for you, did you have a nice time?"

"yeah he is super sweet" I smiled.

"only been in town 5 minutes and you've been on a date" Chibs laughed.

"It wasn't a date" I said rolling my eyes.

"did he pay? And he bought you flowers, so hell yeah it was a date" Chibs laughed.

I blushed and handed my flowers to Gemma.

The rest of the day went slow, I hadn't seen Juice at all and I felt a bit gutted I was counting down the Minutes till the garage closed.

"You ready to go?" Juice asked popping his head round the door.

"yeah" I smiled. We rode back to the apartment waiting on the door was a package with my name on it. I opened it and inside was a brand new phone with a pre paid sim and a note.

 **Noticed you didn't have a cell and has our new receptionist I thought you may need one**

 **J x**

"Isn't he so sweet?" I said.

"You going to stay then?" Juice asked.

"I actually think I might for now at least" I said.

"good, I like having you around" he said blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

6 weeks had passed since I first arrived in Charming, all my bruises had gone and my emotional scars were healing. I was working all the hours I could at TM and I even started doing the odd shift as a receptionist at Cara Cara which was Gemma's boyfriends escort business.

I had met everyone and they all looked after me. I was still living with Juice and we had become really close.

It was a Friday afternoon and everyone was finishing up for the day, Juice came walking into the office.

"what you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing much why?" I replied.

"wanna go to the fair?" he asked

"really?" I asked.

"yeah just me and you?" he said.

"like a date?" I grinned, I loved playing him up.

"well yeah actually" he said. Well that had me I laughed nervously.

"erm yeah I'd love to go on a date with you" I blushed.

"so I'll pick you up from your room say 6.30?" he laughed.

"definitely see you then" I smiled. I grabbed my bag and flounced off to my new improved car, I said bye to the guys as I walked out. Opie walked over to me, he was Jax's best friend and he had lost his wife this past year. Opie was a big guy over 6ft with long hair and a long beard, he wasn't the best looking but he was super sweet and I liked him.

"hey I was wondering, I'm taking the kids to the fair tonight did you wanna come?" he asked.

"sorry ope Juice already asked me" I smiled and rubbed his arm.

"it's cool" he smiled

"why don't you ask Lyla?" I said.

"why would I ask her?"

"because she's gorgeous and she's sweet on you"

"yeah who said?" he smiled.

"she told me herself, she proper likes you" I said.

"you sweet on Juice?" he asked.

"I like him a lot, but I just came out of a relationship and I've still got a lot of issues, but he is lovely does a lot for me and takes real good care of me" I smiled "and he finally asked me on a date"

"he's a good kid he will do right by you and he's lucky because you are amazing, and beautiful" he said.

"thanks Ope, I'm gonna head out I have to be ready for half 6" I said.

I jumped in the car and headed to the apartment, I rushed in the shower and dried my hair. The wardrobe was full now, compared to the 2 changes of clothes I had bought with me. I decided on my body con skirt with a black boob tube and sandals. The skirt showed off my curves and the boob tube showed pretty much everything. I wore my long black cardigan to make it a bit more modest, my hair was wavy with a gold band in it. I was just finishing up when, my bedroom door knocked.

"come in" I called. Juice came in he had on a tight fitted black shirt and jeans, with his newest boots. He was still wearing his cut, but he looked gorgeous. I slipped my necklace over my head and sprayed my perfume.

"You ready then?" he asked.

"yeah!" I smiled standing up.

"wow!" he said.

"what?" I asked looking down "should I change?"

"hell no, you look... well you look fucking sexy as fuck" he laughed.

"Oh shut up, lets go" I giggled.

"maybe we should take the car seeing as you're all dolled up" he said.

"I'll drive" I said.

"I'm taking, you on a date" he said rolling his eyes.

"how about, we walk it's not that far" I said.

"okay sounds like a plan."

We had been walking for 10 minutes, the night was warm and I felt good walking along side Juice.

"so I have a kind of confession to make." I said "this past 6 weeks I've been lying to you"

"what you mean?" he asked looking concerned.

"well my name isn't actually Stacey, I just told everyone that because I didn't want to be found, but now I'm settled I thought maybe it's time I told you"

"so what is it then?" he asked.

"Alissa" I smiled.

"It's so much prettier and suits you way better" He smiled.

"and so come on you never told me what your real name was" I said.

"Juan Carlos" he said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"what's up?" he asked stopping and turning back to me.

"You know I told you about my vision of my Nan, well she said Juan will keep you safe, you have him to look after you now" I said

"well she wasn't wrong" he said walking back to me, he grabbed my hand "come on we're going to miss the good prizes".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The fair was packed, but it didn't stop Juice from holding my hand. It wasn't long before we saw some of the club. I heard Jax shout out to us and he came walking over.

"what's this?" he asked pointing to us holding hands and laughing.

"shut up we're on a date" I smiled.

"well it's about time" he winked at me.

"anyway I haven't been on a ride yet so see you later" I said, leading juice to the ghost train.

He put his arm around me as we got on, " you scared?" I laughed.

The night was amazing we had such fun, we went on every ride at least once, did the photo booth and Juice won me a teddy bear that I could just about carry.

"you wanna go grab something to eat babe?" he asked.

"sounds good to me" I smiled.

We went to the diner, I slid in the booth beside my Teddy, we ordered and sat chatting waiting for our food.

"I had a really great night tonight" I said.

"me too babe, can I take you out again?" he asked.

"definitely" I smiled.

We sat eating our food when, there was a commotion outside, I looked out the window to see a frantic looking man and woman going up to people.

"what's going on?" I asked.

"that's Oswald, I'll be back in a second" Juice said getting up. He came back in a few minutes later, "come on we gotta go" he said throwing money down on the table to cover the bill. I grabbed my teddy and followed Juice out.

"whats going on?" I asked.

"I need to take you home, I need you to lock the doors and don't let anyone in okay?" he said walking so fast I had to do a little jog to keep up with him.

"Juice you're scaring me what's going on?" I asked.

"Oswald's daughter went missing, for 3 hours and they've found her beaten and raped" he said.

"OH MY GOD!" I said.

"we don't know who it is, so I'd sooner you at home where I know you're safe until I get back" he said.

I knew the MC were in to dodgy dealings and I never asked Juice what he got up to, I figured the less I knew the better. This time I didn't even have to ask, they were going to hunt down this sick son of a bitch and kill him.

I was out of breath bad when we reached the apartment, Juice went in his room and got changed.

"Can you just be careful please and can you let me know that you're safe" I said.

"course babe, but please keep all the windows and doors locked, and under no circumstances are you to open this door to anyone not Gemma, Lyla no one" he said. He looked all concerned and in that moment I just wanted to kiss him.

"Just make sure you come back to me tonight" I said " don't do anything stupid"

"I won't babe and I don't know when I'll be back, but I will be back in one piece" He grabbed his helmet and gloves.

I grabbed his hand ,as he went to grab his keys, pulling him towards me. I grabbed his face and full on snogged him.

"wow" he said as I pulled away "I wasn't expecting that"

"You can have another one if you hurry up and get your ass back in one piece" I said.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips "I have to go,but I'll be back as soon as possible baby" He walked out the door, looking back at me before closing the door and winked at me.

I locked the door behind him, before getting my glock out from it's hiding place. I lay on the sofa watching TV, I must of nodded off because I was woken abruptly by a huge bang out front. I jumped up and grabbed my gun. I peeped through the blinds to see someone had smashed into the wall outside the apartment, there was obvious bullet holes all over the van, I saw a hooded figure come up the side and fire into the drivers side and then I saw blood spatter up the window screen. I grabbed a burner phone and called Juice.

"yeah!" he answered.

"There's been an accident" I said "well it's not an accident"

"Alissa calm down what's up?"

"there's a van crashed into the wall outside with bullet holes, then this hooded man shot in the window and drove off in a Cutlass, red one, do I go out what do I do?" I asked.

"No don't go outside stay your ass inside, don't call the feds or let anyone in until I get there" he said.

"okay babe, please hurry" I said.

I watched out the window and sure enough not even 5 Minutes later I heard the rumble of the bikes. They pulled up looked in the van, some of them left but Opie, Juice and Jax headed up the stairs. I let them in.

"You Okay?" Juice asked.

"yeah kinda!" I said "it woke me the bang, I never heard any other gun shots until I saw him shoot the driver"

"was he wearing any colours?" Jax asked.

"No he was all in black, I couldn't see any skin so I can't tell you that either, sorry" I said.

"don't be sorry, you did exactly the right thing" Juice said kissing me "I'm going to stay here now anyway"

"what do I say when the police come knocking?" I asked.

"just say you didn't hear or say nothing, this is blatantly gang related, and we don't want you involved in that shit, babe" Jax said.

Jax and Opie left and Juice locked the door. He walked over and rubbed my arm "you sure you're okay babe?"

"I am now" I said looking at his lips. He put his hand on the small of my back, pulling me about an inch away from his mouth.

"are you going to kiss me then?" I rolled my eyes.

When he eventually did I lost all sense of everything, he was such a good kisser and all I could think of was, is this actual sexy biker with a soft side actually kissing me right now? I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Both his hands were on my hips by now and he pulled me so I was fully pressed against him. I felt him hard against me, and then I got scared. I wasn't ready for this, last time I had been with a man I was raped, strangled and beaten. I pulled away "I'm sorry I can't do this" I said.

"what you mean?" he asked, looking like someone had just told him his Nan had died "you asked me to kiss you!"

"I don't mean it like that, its what comes after kissing I'm not ready for that" I said

"I'm not saying we have to I'm prepared to wait until you are ready, we literally had one date, what do you take me for don't you know about the 5 date rule?" he laughed.

I grinned at him "I don't mind kissing just don't want you or little Juicy to think I'm a tease"

"less of the little" he smiled "I don't care anyway what ever we do as long as its with you"

He put his hand the back of my neck and rubbed my face with his thumb "I'm not like that prick so don't stress" with that he kissed me again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to the front door being hammered, I shot up and grabbed for my gun. I opened the bedroom door as Juice was coming out of his bedroom holding he's gun "get back, in" he said. I ignored him and followed him to the front door, he took a look through the spy hole. "It's the feds" he said putting his gun on the side and I hid mine behind the books, as it wasn't registered.

Juice flung open the door "what the fuck is this?" he shouted.

"Yes Mr Ortiz, as you're aware there was an incident outside here last night"

"was there?" Juice asked.

"you expect me to believe you didn't hear a thing?" the policeman said. "Not even your lodger?"

I popped my head round the door "thing is officer is, Juice and I went out to the fair last night then for food and when we got back, he fucked the life out of me all night, and the way he made me scream, we wouldn't of heard a thing" I smiled sweetly.

"so you were at the fair last night Mr Ortiz, there was a vicious sexual attack on a minor, would you happen to know anything about that?"

"Nope I was with my LODGER!, the whole time" he grinned.

"well if you do remember anything from last night, be sure to let us know" the officer said.

Juice slammed the door "we will make an old lady out of you yet" he said "but can you not be talking like that, giving me a woody here"

"well, you can keep on dreaming for the foreseeable future" I laughed. I let him watch me walk into the kitchen, as I put on a pot of coffee. I made us granola with Greek yogurt for breakfast "so what are your plans today?"Juice asked.

"None really, I need to do some washing, maybe go see Lyla I don't know" I said.

"well I've gotta do a few things for the club but shouldn't take long, you wanna go for a ride out somewhere? Sacramento or something just us?"

"yeah sure sounds good to me"

"in the car though no cut, forget about the club for the afternoon?"

"sounds like a plan" I smiled.

So Juice left, I did the washing and cleaned up.

I wanted to look nice for our afternoon out so I went down to the hairdressers across the street, I had it washed, blow dried big and bouncy. Juice rang me to tell me to be ready for 1pm, so I did my make up and stood staring at my wardrobe for half an hour. I eventually decided on my coral pleated floaty short skirt with a white denim crop top with a sweet heart neck line and thick straps. I wore my jeweled sandals and accessorized with gold jewelry. Juice called me asking if I could bring him some clothes to the club house as he was running late. Picking out Juice an outfit was another half an hour, but eventually I decided. I picked up my denim jacket and my purse as I headed out.

I got to TM and all the guys were there, as I stepped out the car there was a chorus of wolf whistles and cheers from the boys.

I walked over and handed Juice his clothes. "you look beautiful darlin'" Jax said giving me a hug and a kiss.

"oh this old thing?" I laughed and curtsied.

"so are things getting serious with you and Juicy?" Chibs asked.

"calm down, it's only our second date" I smiled.

"it's been going on since you got here" Bobby laughed.

"yeah, you been sweet on him since you clocked him in the diner" Tig added.

"he's hot, what can you do?" I smiled.

"well you must be doing something right because the guys from Nevada are coming down tonight we are having a big ass party and he would sooner be with you" Chibs said.

"really, that sounds better than what we have planned" I laughed.

"hit it up later?" Jax said.

"sounds like a plan" I smiled. Juice came walking out, everyone started wolf whistling him, he did look hot I wanted to kiss him but stopped myself.

"you ready?" he asked putting his hand on my back.

"yeah come on" I smiled.

With that we headed off " so where are we going?" I asked.

"Sacramento, I thought we could get a bite to eat and then I have a surprise for you"

"what?" I asked.

"well it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" he laughed.

We had a great drive laughing and singing, just goofing around. "you have an epically bad taste in music you" Juice said, flicking through my CD's.

"are you being serious?" I frowned playfully.

"Lionel Riche, Justin Bieber, Daughtry"

"hey what's wrong with Daughtry you cheeky bastard?" I giggled.

"well to be honest it's the best of a bad bunch" he laughed, putting their CD in. We sat singing really loud to the songs, I felt normal for a change I didn't have to watch what I said in front of Juice I could be my real self and he seemed to like it.

I felt a bit teary when home came on, Juice must have noticed because he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"you know you're safe now right?" he asked.

"course" I replied.

When we got to Sacramento we had a look around the shops before heading for food. Away from the club Juice was completely different and out of Charming he was just normal Juan Carlos, he had no point to prove and he had didn't have to put on a facade to me or the people in Sacramento.

We went to a bar and had a few games of pool "we gotta head out now" he said.

"why?" I asked.

"I told you its a surprise" he winked.

He made me drive for awhile and then as I turned the corner I saw it.

"oh my god are you being serious?" I screamed.

"what?" he laughed " I thought this is what you always wanted to do?"

I started to cry "what did I do the wrong thing?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"No it's just so thoughtful no one ever did anything so nice for me" I sniffed.

"calm down Liss its only a drive in movie" he smiled.

"when did I tell you though it was like a month ago?"

"I'm husband material that's why" he laughed


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The drive in movie was amazing, not that we watched much as we were making out like a couple of teenagers.

"so you wanna hit up this party?" I asked

"I'm not bothered babe, I can give or take it" he said watching me touch up my make up.

"Jax asked us to go" I said.

"we can go if you want to, but I'm telling you now it's not pretty" he said.

"what you mean?"

"crow eaters, prostitutes, drugs, everyone gets fucked up and there will be fighting" he laughed.

"sounds like my kind of party" I grinned.

"your call" he replied. We drove back to Charming, Juice got changed and I decided too.

I wore my tight leather mini skirt with a black vest tucked in, with my thigh high leather boots with a killer heel. I wore my big earrings, I went full on biker chick. I hadn't been able to show my figure off for the last few years, but now I could do what I wanted, plus I loved seeing Juice's eyes pop out of his head.

I walked out into the living room, Juice was putting his boots on, so he didn't notice straight away. He clocked my shoes and slowly raised his gaze up till he met my eyes.

"are you serious right now?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"what?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"you dress like that and I've got to take you in front of all these pissed up bikers and I can't do anything about it because you ain't my old lady" he said standing up.

"I ain't interested in no one else, so lets just say I'm an old lady in training" I winked.

He grinned and grabbed my hand. We rode Juice's bike over to TM which was hard when you had a skin tight leather skirt on and killer heels.

There were 3 times the amount of bikes parked up at TM there were people fighting in the boxing ring, the fire pits were going, people were standing around on the lot drinking and laughing.

I suddenly felt nervous until I saw Jax and Opie walking over. I climbed off the bike with as much grace as possible considering the attire. "Dammmmnnnnn Darlin'" Jax said "where did this fine ass lady come from?"

"Works at TM I heard" I laughed.

"nope, I've never seen no one look this fine who works there, there is a cutie but she never dresses like a smoking hot biker chick" Jax laughed, he handed me his bottle of Jacks and hugged Juice. I took a big swig of Jacks, as I was nervous for what I was about to see.

"you have a good time?" Opie asked.

"Yeah I had an amazing time" I smiled. I had another swig of Jax's drink before handing it back.

Juice grabbed my hand and we all walked over to the club house. We said hello to everyone all the lads commented on how good I looked. Juice and I headed into the club house I saw a few girls I knew and they pulled me to one side.

"are you Juice's old lady now?" the one asked.

"not exactly lets say I'm an old lady in training" I smiled.

I walked over to where Juice was sat at the bar and he handed me a drink, with a shot. "cheers" he said.

I necked the shot and sipped my vodka coke. "you are the ultimate woman you" he said grabbing my hand pulling me to him. I kissed him, and heard they redwood boys cheering and whistling.

We partied well into the night and I was pretty wasted. I went to the bathroom to check my make up, when I came out there was one of the Nevada boys stood leering at me "hey there good looking" he said.

"hey" I smiled.

"what do you say to me smashing the back end out of you?" he asked.

"I'd have to politely decline" I said walking off. I felt him grab my hand and he swung me round and tried to kiss me.

"get off me" I said trying to wriggle out of his grip, using my free hand to push his face away from me. Which didn't set well with him, he dragged me further down the hall and slammed me against the wall.

"I'll ask you again, hows about you let me smash the back end of you?" he kicked my legs apart and put his and under my skirt. I didn't know what to do, I tried to shout out but I couldn't my mouth was too dry. He grabbed at my knickers and something switched in my head. This was not happening to me again. I pushed my head back as far as I could and head butted him clean in the nose, I heard a big cracking sound and he yelled out in pain clutching his hands to his face. I was a little dazed for a few seconds, and then saw my chance and made a run for it I got to the end of the corridor and spotted Juice. I screamed his name, the music was load and he didn't hear me, I went to run towards him and felt some one grab my hair and drag me back. I lost my footing and fell backwards. I let out a scream as I was dragged backwards. The next thing I new he was on top of me and he punched me clean in the face. It burned like hell but after 4 years of being beaten it didn't really faze me. I managed to wriggle my leg from underneath him and kicked him in the crotch with my heel. He collapsed on the floor next to me shouting in pain. As I scrambled up Jax was stood in front of me. "what the hell is going on?" he asked. I burst into tears, he took one look at me and then at the guy on the floor and lunged at him. He picked him up off the floor and threw him out into the main room. Everyone stopped and looked as Jax started stamping on him. Juice came over and then saw me in the corridor, his face turned to pure evil I had never seen him look like that "what did he do to you?" he shouted. I just sobbed and walked off back to the bathroom, I could hear things being smashed and shouting. I couldn't cope all these weeks I had been here I was finally starting to feel happy again and this happens. "Alissa!" I heard Juice burst through the door. He opened the door to the cubicle, bent down and held me as I sobbed in to his shoulder.

"what did he do to you?" he asked softly. I didn't speak for awhile and then I told him exactly what happened. He didn't get mad he just kissed my head, Let me just tell Jax and then we will get you home baby. He left me for a few minutes, and then he came back "come on baby lets get you home" he said "Half sac the prospect is going to take you, and stay with you until I get back"

"what you mean?, I need you to be with me" I said crying again.

"I need to sort this babe I promise I'll be back"

Half sack took me back in the TM truck, and came up to the apartment with me.

"you don't have to stay you know" I said.

"Juice told me I had to stay until he got back" he said.

"there's beers in the fridge, I'm just going to sort myself out". I liked Half Sack he was really sweet and thoughtful but did good by the club.

I went to the bedroom and looked at my face, I was a state. I scraped my hair back, took off my boots and wiped my make up off, my cheek killed, I cried again for ages feeling the world was against me. I eventually composed myself and got in my Pj's, my head was pounding so I went back into the living room. Half sack was watching TV, he stood up when I walked in "don't stand up on my account" I smiled "chill I'm fine honestly" he sat back down. I grabbed a beer and took some painkillers, "so how's things going with Cherry?" I asked plonking myself down next to him on the sofa.

"yeah good, I really like her but please don't tell the guys I said that" he smiled.

"course not" I said nudging his leg.

"Are you Juice's old lady now?" he asked.

"not sure what's going on, but I do really like him he's super sweet to me, really looks after me, but don't tell the guys that either" I laughed. "is there something going on with Brooke and Rat boy?"

"I think so, but not sure where its going to go" he replied.

"are they going to kill that guy?" I asked after along silence.

"I don't know, they can't just kill him, both charters will have to do a vote but they will torcher him though give him a good beating regardless"

It hit me then that yes they were nice people to me, but Samcro had a dark side, and that dark side had just shown its self. Thing was, was could I deal with all this or was I going from one fucked up situation to another?.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The sun was coming up when Juice finally came back, half sack had fallen asleep. Juice touched my hand, " I'm sorry for what happened to you tonight" he whispered.

"it's not your fault"

"It is I should never of let you go to that party, it's on me! And not until you are officially my old lady" he said looking really guilty.

"it isn't your fault I shouldn't have dressed the way I did" I said.

"don't you dare!" he said pointing at me " don't you ever say shit like that again, you here me?"

Half Sack stirred, I grabbed Juice's hand and led him to his room, he closed the door behind him.

"this isn't your fault, I promised to protect you and I didn't" he said.

"can we just forget it now please" I sighed "can we just lay down and spoon?"

"really?" he asked.

"yes I need you to hold me"

"course baby" he said.

"let me just get a blanket for half sack" I said.

I went and got a blanket and a pillow. I lifted his head to put the pillow under and he didn't even flinch, then covered him with the blanket. I switched the light off and went back to Juice's room. He was lay in bed in his boxers, I got in beside him and pulled the blanket up over us both. Juice touched my cheek where I had been punched and I noticed his hands were bruised.

"is he dead?" I asked.

"No, if I had my way he would be" he said.

I pushed my self up on him and kissed him passionately, I wanted him so bad.

"no lets not" Juice said "Not like this, not after tonight" he was right I was just doing it to be close to him. I lay with my head on his chest, feeling safe with him running his fingers up and down my arm. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep surprisingly.

I woke up to Juice's phone going off, I looked at the clock on the wall it was 11.30 am, I had only been asleep 3 hours and I felt like death. I went to the bathroom and saw that the bruise was already out on my cheek. I got back to bed and Juice smiled at me. "what's up?" I asked.

" Nothing, now come on back to bed" he said. I jumped in next to him, we snuggled up and went back to sleep.

My phone rang at 1.23pm, it was Gemma

"hello" I answered

"hey babe I just heard what happened, are you okay?" she asked.

"A little sore, but I'm okay"

"God damn Nevada bastards, I can't believe it" she cursed. "so anyway I'm doing a family meal tonight so you and Juice come over about 8ish"

"that would be lovely" I said.

After I got off the phone, I snuggled up to Juice, he kissed me on the head and squeezed me "how you feeling?" he asked.

"sore but okay, I've woke up next to you what more could a girl want?" I smiled.

That evening Juice and I headed over to Gemma's house I drove because I had baked a cake. Juice followed me on his bike. Everyone was already there, they all hugged me and checked my face over.

"I'm sorry that happened to you" Jax said "It's on me but we dealt with it"

"It's not your fault babe the only person to blame is that sick son of a bitch" I said.

I handed Gemma the cake and helped out in the kitchen with Tara, Cherry, Lyla, Gemma and Brooke.

" so tell me what's going on with you and Juice?" Cherry asked.

" I don't know, but what ever it is I like it" I smiled.

"oh my god she's in love" Gemma laughed.

"maybe, it could be" I smiled.

"have you done the dirty?" Cherry asked.

"No not yet, I wasn't ready, but now I kinda am" I said.

"you need to try the goods before you commit" Gemma laughed. We all burst out laughing, "My ears are burning" Juice said walking in.

"and so they should be" Gemma laughed.

" I gotta do something after dinner" Juice said "But I'll be an hour tops"

"that's fine" I said.

He gave me a kiss and all the girls looked gooey eyed as he walked out. " I love it" Lyla said.

"so hang on I've had the 3rd degree by you lot and you ain't spilling the beans about your love lives" I laughed.

"yeah come on" Gemma said " what's going on with you and Ope?"

"well he finally noticed who I am, and he invited me here tonight" Lyla smiled.

"and we all know sacks going to make an old lady out of you when he patches in" I said to Cherry "so that leaves you Brooke, what's with you and Rat boy?"

"I kinda think I love him" Brooke said.

I put my arm around her and squeezed her "Rat boys a good lad" I smiled.

We finally sat down to eat, I really enjoyed spending time with everyone and Juice kept looking at me and smiling.

I drove back home after I helped the girls clean up. Juice had left with the boys a while before, so I rushed back and had a shower. I put on my booty shorts and a vest on with no bra, and sat sipping a beer waiting for Juice.

When he showed up, he sat on the sofa next to me. "its done" he said rubbing his head. I knew exactly what he meant and I didn't press him, I knew that sick son of a bitch was dead, truth be told I didn't even feel bad.

I grabbed Juice's hand "come on baby, lets go to bed" I said I stood up and lead him to the bedroom.

I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lap, kissing him passionately "are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked.

"shhhhhh, just don't say a word" I said pulling my vest over my head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I woke up naked in Juice's be with his arms wrapped around me. The events of last night came rushing back to me and I smiled to myself. Sex with Juice was good, enjoyable, I wasn't forced to do anything and he spent ages pleasing me. I kissed his arm and he stirred. "Morning beautiful" he said kissing the back of my head. I turned to face him, he looked down at me and smiled "so it's gotta be official now?" he said.

" what has?" I asked.

"You're my old lady now" he said.

"I guess so" I smiled. Just then the alarm went off for us to get ready for work. "for god sake!" Juice sighed.

"oh well no rest for the wicked" I gave him a kiss and got up out of bed, fully naked.

"you can not do this to me right now" he said starring at me as I put on my booty shorts.

"I can and I will" I laughed.

"I think we should call in sick" he said kneeling up on the bed and pulled me back down.

"I think not" I laughed as he kissed all my neck.

"you're so mean to me" he said between kisses. I wrestled him off me and went to the kitchen to put the coffee on. I had a shower and got dressed for the day. I had made Jax buy us uniforms that were the same as the lads TM shirts , but ours were black with fuchsia writing on them. I had to tell them my real name. Today was the first day of wearing the uniform, I wore black leggings and black high tops with it. My hair was in a messy bun with a quiff and a black and pink bandana tied in a bow at the front, and my big gold hoops. I did my best to cover up my bruised cheek but it was still pretty swollen.

Juice was making smoothies for us to take to work. "oh hello Tupac" he laughed.

"I was actually going for Rosie the riveter" I laughed "but Tupac will do"

"No you look good baby" he said.

"shall we ride over together or shall I take the car?" I asked.

"I've got club business tonight so best to take the car"

"a late one?" I sighed.

"not sure babe, it's about Oswald's daughter" he said.

The new uniforms went down a treat, all the lads loved them, even the customers commented on how good I looked.

Juice kept coming in and popping in to give me a kiss, at lunch he asked if I wanted to go grab something.

"I can't babe we got 15 repo's to do and I have to sort the paperwork out, but could you grab me a chicken salad you know how I like it" I smiled.

He came back 20 minutes later with my salad and a Peach Iced tea my fave drink.

At 3pm a guy walked in with the biggest bunch of roses and star gazer lilies I had seen in my life.

"Alissa Johnson?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me" I smiled.

"these are for you" he said placing them on my desk.

"thank you" I called after him as he left. I opened the envelope it said:

 **Never been very good with words, so I'll say it with flowers. I will cherish you until the last one dies. All my love Juicey xxx.**

I looked to see among all the flowers was a silk one with a Jewel in the middle, so in other words he would cherish me forever.

I clutched the card to my chest, I had butterflies in my stomach. I placed the card back on the stem and flung open the door to the garage. It made such a bang that all the lads stopped what they were doing and looked. I walked over to Juice,putting my arms round his neck and Jumped up on him wrapping my legs around his waist and full on snogged him in front of everyone. Chibs was shouting "go on laddie boy!"

"well it's about god damn time!" Bobby laughed. I jumped down off him and kissed him again, he was bright red "take it you like the flowers then?" he laughed.

"Loved them" I winked walking away "I'll be waiting naked for you to get home tonight"

The lads erupted in to cheers and laughter as I closed the office door behind me.

At 5.30 Gemma arrived to lock up and get the days takings.

"wow those are some beautiful flowers, but whats with the fake one?" she asked.

"read the card" I smiled.

"Oh my, who new Juice could be so romantic?, I have never ever seen him like this with anyone" "

"he said I guess this means you're my old lady this morning" I smiled.

"and what did you say?" she asked.

"I said I guess it does".

We chatted for awhile longer, before I got half sack to carry the flowers to the car.

"LISS!" I heard Juice shout. I turned round and he was walking over, he changed from his work shirt to his cut.

"I'll be back about 9" he said.

"okay babe, shall I do you something to eat?" I asked.

"if you don't mind?"

"course not" I said, Juice gave me a kiss and I went home.

I put my flowers in water, there was an answer phone message for me from from a detective with Nevada PD asking them to call them back. I sighed and rang them, how? had they found me and why? did they want to speak to me. "Hopefully that pricks dead!", I thought,but boy was I wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Mrs Johnson, this is detective Boyle from the Las Vegas police department, we have you on the missing list, and we found you as you changed your address on the car and insurance, your husband has been looking for you for almost 2 months"

"he's not my husband, and I don't want to be found thank you"

"and why is that ma'am?

"because he is a wife beating asshole who ruined my life for 6 years, so you can tell him from me that I'm doing amazing without him" I slammed the phone down and got mad, ripping the phone out the wall, I pulled the bookcase over and screamed.

The next thing I knew I was driving my car like a woman possessed through charming, I pulled up on TM and saw that Half sack and Rat boy were still there. I slammed the car door and stormed into the club house. Rat boy and Half sack jumped off their seats when they saw me "Give me a bottle of Jacks Now!" I said a little more harsh than I should of.

"what happened?" Sack asked.

"I've had a phone call from Las Vegas police, saying I've been on the missing persons list and my husbands been looking for me"

"serious?" he asked "that's fucked up"

"I'm mad fumin'" I said, then necked a big gulp of Jacks.

"so what happens now?" Rat boy asked.

"I told them I didn't want to be found and I wanted nothing more to do with the wife beating prick" I said and took another gulp from the bottle.

"what if he comes looking for you?" Sack asked.

"I would love it because I'll slit the bastards throat if he comes within 10 ft of this town"

An hour later I had drank half a bottle and was in no fit state to drive home. Sack had obviously rang Juice because he walked through the door at quarter to 8 with Jax.

"well here's my two favorite boys" I said standing up and cheering.

"what the hell happened here?" Jax laughed.

"we should go home" Juice said.

"erm, I think maybe we shouldn't we had a slight mishap in the lounge area" I said in a posh voice.

"what happened?" Juice asked.

"well I tell you what happened, 6 years ago I married a prick who beat me everyday for 4 years, caused me to lose my baby and left me infertile, but the amazing thing is for the last 7 weeks he's been frantic with worry looking for me, putting me on the missing persons list, I mean how wonderful of him to LOVE me so much he can't be happy he ruined my life for 6 years now he wants to ruin it some more, probably even kill me!" I said drinking more Jacks "so the slight mishap is the phone don't work no more, there's a big hole where I ripped it out and I kinda smashed the book case up, but its no biggy" I said laughing.

"come on, lets get you home!" Juice said taking the bottle out my hand and plonking it on the bar.

"No I wanna stay here" I said taking the bottle and having another swig.

"darlin, just go home, the guys will be back in a while you don't want them to see you like this, the guys and I will sort protection out for you" Jax said.

"protection?, why would I need protection?" I asked.

"because he blatantly will come looking for you" Jax said " you need to give Juice the Intel and hopefully we catch him before he finds you"

I burst into tears "he will kill me" I sobbed.

"trust me baby he won't" Juice said "now lets go home" Juice got Sack to drive me home whilst Jax and he followed on their bikes.

I got in the house and Juice exhaled deeply when he saw what I had done.

"you hate me don't you?" I asked.

"no babe, I don't, I hate all this I hate that you have to go through this after the other night as well, you need a break" he said.

"I should of just gone when my car was fixed" I sniffed.

"Lets just go to bed and worry about it tomorrow" Juice said.

"it's 9pm"

"yeah I've had a rough day and so have you" he got some painkillers and handed them to me with a glass of water. I washed my make up off and got in my bed naked. I lay there for a while when Juice opened the door. "what are you doing?" he asked. "why ain't you sleeping in my bed?"

"because I'm drunk, I've embarrassed you, trashed your house and I'm fucked in the head" I said.

"Yes, you are drunk, you haven't embarrassed me, You trashed OUR house and yes you are fucked in the head but it isn't your fault and I'm obsessed with you, and I'm trying to make you happy but things just keep fucking up" he said. By now he was sat on the bed holding my hand.

"you do make me happy, this last 7 weeks I've been the happiest I've ever been" I smiled.

"so then can I sleep here?" he asked.

I laughed "course you can"

The next morning I woke early and tided the bookshelf up,had a shower and made breakfast for Juice.

I got ready for work while he sat eating it.

"Jax wants you to tell us everything about this guy before work so we gotta go to the club house" Juice said.

"what are you going to do?" I asked.

"hunt this sick son of a bitch down and ask him politely to leave you alone" he said.

I left for TM whilst Juice got ready. The boys were already there with Gemma, Tara and Cherry. "morning babe" Gemma said giving me a hug "how you doing?"

"feel like a total twat and made a right fool of myself and Juice" I said.

"No you didn't we all get a little drunk" Gemma said.

When Juice arrived Jax made me relay all the information about my ex as possible where he lived, where he worked who he's friends were, where he drank,if he did drugs absolutely everything.

"so we're going to find this guy, but just as a precaution, if she's not here or with Juice someone has to be with her at all times" Jax said like I wasn't even there. After everyone went to start work or to do club business, I pulled Jackson to one side.

"are you in a mood with me?" I asked.

"what are you on about darlin'?" He asked "I'm doing everything I can to protect you"

"you don't resent me for bringing this all to your club?" I asked.

"you're family that's what we do, we look after our own" he said hugging me, "Now go get your ass to work"

"thank you Jax I really appreciate what you're doing for me"

"don't sweat it darlin'" he smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

4 weeks had past since I had the phone call from the Nevada PD. The guys had been on runs to Las Vegas to find him, but all his work friends, and all his other friends hadn't seen him for 3 weeks. They went to the house and he had cleared his wardrobe. Juice had bought all my clothes back and a few sentimental items.

I had either Rat boy, Half sack, Happy or Chibs with me at all times unless I was at work or at home with Juice. It was starting to wear thin with me having to be baby sat constantly, I didn't dislike the lads but I hated the fact that I was still living in fear of the prick I had left. He was still controlling my life from where ever he was.

Things were really good with Juice and I even with all this stress, everyone knew that I was Juice's old lady now and all the crow eaters had a new found respect for me.

I was at work at TM and we were really busy. I was just taking a card payment from a customer when the phone rang.

"hello Tellar-Morrow" I answered

"it's so good to hear your voice" it was him, I knew straight away. My chest felt tight like a 400lb man was sat on it. "do you know who it is?" he asked.

"what do you want Dave?" I croaked.

"what do you mean what do I want?, I want you back babe. I'm sorry for how I've treated you please come back to me" he said.

"I don't want you anymore just leave me alone" I said as harsh as I could, but it came out like a little squeak.

"why because you're fucking that little prick with the Mohawk?" he said.

"so what if I am, we ain't together anymore I have a new life now without you so just go to hell" I said.

"I'm willing to forgive you for that just come home" he said.

"forgive me?" I said getting mad then "It's you who should be begging for forgiveness after the way you abused me for 6 years, you cunt"

"LISTEN HERE YOU DIRTY JIBARO SHAGGING WHORE, I'M COMING TO TAKE YOU HOME AND TEACH YOU HOW TO FUCKING RESPECT ME YOUR HUSBAND. DON'T MATTER HOW MANY FAGGIT BIKER BOYS YOU THINK YOU GOT PROTECTING YOU, IF YOU DON'T COME HOME WITH ME I'M GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT, CUT YOUR FUCKING TITS OFF AND MAIL THEM TO YOUR LITTLE PUSSY BOYFRIEND!" he screamed and then the line went dead. The customer didn't know what to do as I started having a panic attack. I couldn't breath, I felt like I was drowning. Juice was the last face I saw before I passed out.

I came to, I was on the bed in the club house with Tara sat next to me. "Liss are you okay?" she asked.

I felt really hazy and doped up "whats happened?" I asked.

"you blacked out after a panic attack, I had to give you a Valium shot to calm you down" Tara said.

"I need Juice and Jax right now" I said. Tara got up and called them in. Juice rushed to my bedside and touched my face. "are you okay?" he asked.

"it was him,on the phone" I said.

"who?" Jax asked.

"Dave he knew everything, about Juice about the club and my protection. He said he was going to take me home and if I refuse he is going to slit my throat cut my tits off and mail them to Juice" I said beginning to cry. Jax was grinding his teeth, Juice rubbed his head, they were both fuming.

"SACK!" Jax shouted. Half Sack came running in.

"yes boss" he said

"I want everyone at the table now, and I mean everyone" Jax said not even taking his eyes off me.

He came over to the bed, " we will sort this once and for all" he kissed my head and walked out.

Tara came and sat by me on the bed "you should get some rest" she said.

"I just want to go home" I said.

"Just rest a while and then ill get you home" she said.

"he will kill me you know" I whispered.

"we won't let that happen" Tara said.

"it's inevitable" I said turning my back to her. Tara left the room.

I lay for ages, I heard the bikes drive off before Gemma came walking in the room.

"come on babe lets get you home" she said

She drove me to the apartment we were followed by Sack and Rat boy on their bikes. She got me settled and left. I texted Juice telling him I needed him to come home but he didn't reply. It was getting dark and I fell asleep. The boys were outside watching the house, they popped up every hour to check on me. I woke up disorientated I looked at the clock it was 2am, and I was starving, I hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast the previous morning. I heard the front door open as I got up to make me some food. I opened my door as I walked down the hall, I saw exactly who it was.

Dave was stood there with a knife in his hand which was dripping in blood all down his arm and all over the carpet.

There was no point in screaming, Rat boy and Sack were probably dead, no one was coming to save me this was where I was going to die.

"just get it over and done with" I whispered.

"Oh no, you don't deserve a quick death after the pain you've caused me over the last 2 months" he started to laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I blacked out after he pistol whipped me with his riffle he got out of a duffel bag. When I came too I was gaffer taped to a chair naked. I could taste blood in my mouth and I had a splitting head ache, so bad I could feel my heart beat in my head.

"Oh just in time!" I heard Dave say from behind me.

I didn't cry as he ran his hand over my naked body, I'd cried all the tears I could cry it was time to face the fact I was going to die and there was no way this cunt was going to see me in fear. I always knew this day would come, he had told me enough.

"so is he better than me in bed?" he asked running his finger up and down my arm gently.

"yes because I consent to sex with him, he doesn't rape me like you, you sick mother fucker" I said as brave as I could. He laughed loudly, a proper belly laugh for ages. I stared ahead trying my hardest not to break down. He came around the front looking at me in away which told me exactly what was about to happen. He had the knife in his hand, he had wiped it clean but his hand was covered in dried blood.

"well Juan Carlos will at least have your tits to remember you by" he laughed, running the flat edge of the blade over the top of my breasts. He proceeded to run the knife down my leg, he cut the gaffer tape off my one leg. I wanted to cry so bad but I refrained, this is where he was going to rape me for the last time, but nothing could have prepared me for what was about to happen.

He picked up the rifle and inserted in me, the pain was excruciating as he repeatedly raped me with it. He was laughing as he did it, when I thought I couldn't take it no more he stopped.

"Just fucking KILL ME!" I screamed, looking him dead in the eye.

"ohhhhh Alissa we're just getting started" he laughed, before knocking me out once again.

When I came to I was on the sofa with him raping me. I was in so much pain I couldn't even move blood was dripping down my face it was hard to even see. I zoned out and just kept thinking of Juice and how he would feel when he found me dead. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I moved my head I saw the glisten of his knife resting on the back of the sofa. Then I had a glimmer of hope, the thought of my Juice having to see my mutilated body after this prick had finished with me had changed my outlook. There was no way this cunt was going to kill me, now I had finally found Happiness and seeing the knife now I knew this was my one and only chance to get away.

Dave groaned as he came and I felt him relax a dead weight on top of me. My left arm was free and I reached for the knife slowly grabbing it and tucking it down in between the cushions. He lay there for a few moments and I pretended to be out of it, he kissed me and I flinched. He started laughing as he got off me I noticed blood on his crotch, I looked down and saw blood in between my legs. This tipped me over the edge as he was fastening his Jeans back up I grabbed the knife with both hands and fall force stabbed him in the crotch area. He screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. I grabbed for the rifle and ran for it. I flung open the door and legged it down the stairs, falling the last few. I scrambled up that's when I saw Rat boy he was bleeding and his face was beaten. I checked his pulse, he was still alive, I grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

"911 whats your emergency" the operator answered.

"my ex he's here he's here I need someone quick"

"ma'am stay calm are you hurt?"

"he's hurt my friend he's unconscious but he has a pulse, I don't know where my other friend is he had a knife it was covered in blood"

"are you hurt?"

"just get someone here quick" I said

"can you confirm the address ma'am" Just then I heard Dave screaming and laughing that he was going to kill me. I jumped up with the phone in my hand and the rifle and ran to the back of the building. The gravel was cutting my feet but I didn't care. As I got to the back of the building that's when I saw Half sack, he was in a pool of blood coming from his stomach. I started to cry then,checking his pulse which I could barely feel but he had one. I dropped the phone and the rifle and put pressure on the wound.

I must have ended the phone call by accident because it started to ring.

"Fuck" I whispered "hello!" I whispered.

"Alissa what the hell is going on?" it was Chibs

"he's here please come quick he's going to kill us, Sacks and Rat are in a bad way"

"Juice and Jax are already on their way over" Just then I saw Dave's shadow clutching at his crotch and his other hand on the wall.

"think you could get away that easy?" he laughed panting.

I picked up the rifle and cocked it back. He carried on laughing "it's not even loaded" he stepped closer towards me "go a head try"

"I'm warning you I will shoot you!" I croaked.

"go a head try it" he laughed.

I squeezed the trigger and sure enough it was empty. The laughter from him rang in my ears, I clasped my hands to my ears trying to block it out, I even closed my eyes hoping when I opened them it was all just a dream. When I did open them I saw the butt end of Sacks hand gun poking out of his cut.

Dave was about 15ft away from me now and he had stopped laughing. "you should of killed me while I was a sleep the night you left" he huffed "didn't have it in you?"

"you're right I should of" I smiled.

"if I'm so bad to you why did you keep coming back?" he asked grabbing the wall as he steadied himself.

"because I was scared you would kill me" I said "but not anymore" I grabbed the gun and pointed it at Dave in one swift movement, he started to laugh again, " come off it babe you ain't going to shoot me you haven't got it in you" he said.

"NO BUT I HAVE!" I heard a voice say and the bang of a gun, blood trickled from the centre of his head and he fell with his eyes wide open face down a few feet away from me. I saw Juice stood with a gun in his hand stood with Jax and Opie, I smiled and passed out.


End file.
